dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Wild West Coast, Part 2
| season = 5 | number = 8 | image = File:wildwildwestcoastpart2groups.jpg | airdate = February 24, 2015 | viewers = 1.673 million | previous = Wild Wild West Coast, Part 1 | next = The Great Divide }} " " is the eighth episode of the fifth season of Dance Moms. It first aired February 24th, 2015. Synopsis The ALDC's last week in Los Angeles continues with the girls juggling a competition and a music video shoot with kid rapper MattyB. But when Abby can't see eye to eye with his manager she tries to shut the shoot down, driving a wedge between the mothers who stay loyal to Abby and those who do not. To make matters worse, Abby announces she is cutting one dancer, causing the Moms to fight tooth and nail to secure their daughters’ spots on the team. Amidst all the chaos, it's the girls' last chance to pull off a win against the best of the best in LA, all without Abby's favorite dancer, Maddie. Competition Attended * Starbound in Fallbrook, CA on November 22nd, 2014. Weekly Dances Other information *Pyramid (Carried over from Wild Wild West Coast, Part 1) **Kendall **Kalani, Maddie **Mackenzie, JoJo, Nia *A music videohttp://websta.me/p/861878343077058246_888098444 was privately recorded before leaving L.A., for the song "Turn Up The Track" by MattyB.https://twitter.com/Dunlapsisters/status/536701845868380161 *Molly Long is the guest choreography for the group dance Moulin Rouge. *Sarah Reasons was with the team throughout the week, including her birthday on Friday. Also with the team was Brynn Rumfallo (like Kalani and Sarah R., from Club Dance Studio.) *At the competition, Tracey said that Kira has an arrest record and was arrested for credit card fraud. Jessalyn seems to back this up with an article on the internet. According to this conversation including Kira on Twitter that it was all fake and she actually called her lawyer.https://twitter.com/sadie1516/status/570749253645152256 *Mackenzie and JoJo's duet and makeup is inspired by 1950's black-and-white television show I Love Lucy with Mackenzie assigned the role of Lucy and JoJo assigned the role of Ethel. *During Mackenzie and JoJo's duet, the music stopped but the girls continued with the dance. It is speculated that the music stopped working in only one of the two performances filmed (judged and non-judged), though it is unknown during which of the two performances that the music stopped. *One of the ALDC group dances is inspired by Moulin Rouge, and more specifically the "Lady Marmalade" music video **Kendall was Pink **JoJo was Christina Aguilera **Nia was Lil' Kim **Mackenzie was Mýa *Kalani and Sarah's duet is based on two figure-skating rivals, one of which (Tonya Harding) allegedly hired a thug to hit the other skater (Nancy Kerrigan) in the knee, hoping to disable her, and thus win an Olympic medal. Abby assigns Kalani to the role of Nancy, and assigns the role of Tonya to Sarah R. *The event was more secretive than usual, and this may be undermining the relative reliability of some spoilers. Additionally there are many conflicting reports about the girls results. At first it was believe the routines did not place but photos show the girls collecting awards and witnesses claim the girls did place. *On Monday November 17, Mack Z (Mackenzie) released a holiday song, "Christmas All Year Long." On November 20, Billboard premiered the music video with accompanying article. *Maddie in photo spread article for [http://www.elle.com/pop-culture/best/maddie-ziegler-fashion-olivia-bee Elle.] ([http://www.elle.com/pop-culture/best/maddie-ziegler-dancing-in-fashion#slide-1 A second Elle] gallery.) Maddie has been away from the team during the week, cast to appear in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austin_%26_Ally Austin & Ally]. She didn't dance this week. (Diana Kaz @ddkaz worked with Elle photographer Olivia Bee.) *Pam Rossi's Dance Ten can be heard and seen as the winner in overall group dance. Picture Gallery To view the gallery for " ," click here. Video Gallery To view the video gallery for " ," visit subpage ' /Videos'. References *Old spoilers *https://twitter.com/sadie1516/status/570749253645152256 Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:February Episode Category:November Competition Category:Starbound Category:Fallbrook Category:California Category:Two Part Episodes